A so-called self-emission type display apparatus (hereinafter appropriately abbreviated to a display apparatus) using OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) has been practically used. In such a display apparatus, each pixel emits light by itself. Accordingly, such a display apparatus is excellent in view of visibility and a response speed. Since such a display apparatus does not require an auxiliary lighting unit such as a backlight, it is possible to further decrease the thickness of the display apparatus.
Such a display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-155953, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-158477, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-128386.
A display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels and each pixel includes, for example, a light emitting element and a driving transistor that controls a current to be supplied to the light emitting element. Emission luminance of the light emitting element is controlled depending on the current supplied thereto.
The driving transistor has hysteresis characteristics in which IV characteristic varies in an ON state and an OFF state (hereinafter, appropriately abbreviated to hysteresis). Image quality of the display apparatus may decrease due to the hysteresis. The reason of the decrease in image quality is that, for example, even when a predetermined voltage corresponding to predetermined emission luminance is applied to the gate of the driving transistor, a current corresponding to the predetermined emission luminance does not flow in the light emitting element due to the hysteresis and the light emitting element does not emit light with the predetermined emission luminance.